Bilan
by Frasyl
Summary: Après une soirée trop arrosée, Shikamaru fait un bilan de sa jeune vie... Histoire écrite en 2008, donc bien avant ce que l'on sait aujourd'hui. HxH -


_Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto_

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

><p>Il ouvrit les yeux, les referma aussitôt, se sentant agressé par la lueur vive du soleil qu'il y avait dans la pièce. Il les rouvrit plus doucement le temps de s'habituer à la lumière et regarda autour de lui, étonné, il n'était pas dans sa chambre…<p>

Il sentait une vive douleur au niveau de son crâne, comme si un marteau s'y abattait à un rythme effrayant, il essaya de bouger mais la douleur se fit encore plus vive et il laissa échapper un juron en refermant les yeux.

Les souvenirs lui revinrent : l'anniversaire de son fils, la déprime, le bar, l'alcool, le besoin d'oublier, l'arrivée de Choji et puis le trou noir…

Il tenta de se concentrer, mais la douleur lui vrillait la tête, bon dieu quelle idée de prendre une cuite… :

- Galère…

Il sentit une présence mais avant qu'il ait pu faire un geste, un linge frais se posait sur son visage et on le soulevait légèrement pour lui faire avaler un truc…dégueulasse, tandis qu'une voix résonnait dans la pièce :

- Je sais, le goût n'est pas terrible, mais c'est efficace pour les gueules de bois, tu devrais te sentir mieux d'ici une petite heure, en attendant ne bouge pas, Shika

Il connaissait cette présence et cette voix, ça ne pouvait être que lui…

Il obéit donc, et tandis que le médicament faisait doucement son effet, il put repenser à ce qui l'avait mené à cet état.

Son amour pour lui…ça remontait à quand, il ne se souvenait pas, il se souvenait juste quand il avait compris…après que l'on avait cru mort lors de sa première mission en tant que chuunin, lui, et tous ses amis d'ailleurs, tous ceux qui avait mis leurs vies entre ses mains et qu'il avait faillit faire tuer, mais surtout lui.

Il avait été si soulagé quand Shizune avait annoncé que Kakashi l'avait ramené et qu'il était hors de danger…lui, le soleil de Konoha, son soleil, le porteur de Kuybi, Naruto Uzumaki.

Il avait été le voir dès qu'il y fut autorisé, mais sa lueur semblait en partie s'être éteinte, il comprit rapidement que son aura ne brillait que pour celui qui était parti, et que depuis, il s'était acharner à faire revenir au village, devenant toujours plus fort, jusqu'à devenir le ninja le plus puissant de Konoha.

Alors, il avait enfoui cet amour au fond de son cœur, il avait vécu normalement, fidèle à lui-même, multipliant les aventures féminines pour oublier son seul véritable amour, son meilleur ami avait deviné, avait compris et il avait toujours gardé le secret, brave Choji…

La douleur s'estompait progressivement et il put enlever le linge sur son visage, rouvrir les yeux et découvrir la pièce où il se trouvait, comme il le soupçonnait, il était sans la chambre du blond, la photo en face de lui ne pouvait le tromper, l'équipe 7…brisée par le départ de Sasuke et actuellement reformée depuis que celui-ci avait enfin était ramené par son coéquipier.

Il s'assit sur le lit, son lit, il entendait des bruits d'eau dans l'appartement, en conclut que le blond était sous la douche, il sourit essayant de chasser de son esprit la vision qui s'imposait à son esprit et retourna dans le passé…

Trois ans auparavant…alors qu'il venait de mettre fin à une de ses énièmes aventures, la discussion houleuse avec son père lui imposant son devoir…héritier de clan…il n'avait jamais rien demandé lui ! Pourtant il avait obéit, il lui fallait un héritier pour assurer la pérennité de son clan alors il s'était marié, il avait choisit Soya parce que c'était une villageoise, qu'elle était gentille et qu'il l'aimait bien et il l'avait aimé, à sa façon certes, et jamais autant qu'il n'aimait le blond, mais il avait aimé sincèrement, et tout aurait pu être parfait si elle n'était pas morte en mettant son fils au monde.

Alors bien sur, hier les deux ans de son fils, anniversaire de la mort de Soya, il avait craqué…se retrouvant dans ce bar à boire plus que raison, lui toujours si raisonnable…peut-être trop, comme lui disait si bien Choji.

Plongé dans ses souvenirs, il n'avait pas entendu le blond entrer dans la chambre :

- Alors, tu te sens mieux ?

Il leva les yeux pour tombé sur une vision de rêve, Naruto, devant lui, son corps parfait, hâlé à souhait, ses cheveux d'or tombant sur ses épaules, ses perles d'azurs où il aurait tant voulu se perdre, avec juste une serviette autour de la taille. Malgré lui, il se sentit rougir, ce qui fit s'esclaffer le blond :

- T'inquiètes pas, je vais pas te violer, dit-il, quoique…continua-t-il une lueur espiègle dans le regard.  
>- Naruto…répondit son vis-à-vis gêné.<p>

L'interpellé se dirigea vers une commode, en sortit quelques affaires et sortit de la pièce en criant du couloir :

- Je te laisses la salle de bain, va prendre une douche et rejoint-moi dans la cuisine, j'ai préparé le petit dej…

Shikamaru se leva, récupéra ses affaires, il était en caleçon et en tee-shirt…mais que s'est-il passée cette nuit ? et se dirigea vers la salle de bain….c'est sur, une douche lui ferait du bien…

Il laissa l'eau tiède glissé le long de son corps nu, laissant la chaleur détendre ses muscles et finir lui de remettre les idées en place et une le taraudait…comment avait-il fini dans l'appartement de Naruto pour se retrouver en tenue plus que légère dans le lit du blond…

Quand il arriva dans la cuisine, Naruto avait préparé la table pour deux et lui fit signe de s'asseoir, alors qu'il posait une cafetière devant lui en disant :

- Tiens, je sais pas ce que tu prends, alors j'ai préparé du café, il y a des biscottes si tu veux manger un peu, ou des ramens si tu préfères.  
>Le brun en face de lui sourit…Naruto et les ramens étaient indissociables.<br>- Merci Naruto, le café et les biscottes, ça ira

Il s'assit en face de lui et attaqua son bol de ramen en silence :

- Naruto ?  
>Le blond le regarda interrogatif.<br>- Comment je suis arrivé chez toi ?

Un sourire sur les lèvres il lui expliqua :

- Je passais boire un verre et je suis tombé sur vous, tu étais déjà bien parti et Choji hésitait à te ramener chez toi dans cet état, chez lui avec Ino, c'était impossible alors je lui ai proposé de t'amener ici, c'est tout.  
>- Merci<br>- De rien, je sais ce que c'est, Choji s'est chargé de prévenir chez toi, tu peux rester si tu veux.  
>- Je veux pas te déranger plus<p>

Naruto posa sa main sur celle du brun en face de lui, plantant ses prunelles bleues dans les yeux noirs :

- Shika, on est amis non ? alors reste autant que tu veux, ok ?  
>- Merci.<p>

Shikamaru sentait la main du blond posée sur la sienne, le regard qu'il aimait tant vrillé dans le sien, le blond reprenait :

- De toute façon, j'ai une mission de quelques heures, je ne serais de retour qu'en fin d'après-midi, ça te laisse le temps de réfléchir.

Il se leva rompant le contact et fouilla dans un tiroir, revint avec un objet qu'il posa devant Shikamaru, une clé, et reprit :

- C'est le double de la porte, si tu décides de partir pendant mon absence, tu me rendras la clé plus tard, finit-il, se rasseyant pour finir son bol.

Le brun le remercia du regard, mais n'ajouta rien, bouleversé intérieurement par la gentillesse du blond. Celui-ci se leva, jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son hôte en lui disant de faire comme chez lui et partit.

ooo000ooo

Le soir tombait sur le village quand Naruto arriva chez lui, il sentit tout de suite la présence de Shikamaru, le blond sourit, cela le rendait heureux qu'il ne soit pas parti.  
>L'appartement était plongé dans le noir et une faible lueur venait du salon, il entra dans la pièce. La télé diffusait une lueur blafarde, éclairant le brun endormi sur le canapé.<p>

Il avait détaché ses cheveux et Naruto le trouva étrangement beau comme ça, il avait un air moins sévère, il s'approcha sans bruit et s'accroupit devant le visage du bel endormi, il avait l'air paisible. Il y avait longtemps qu'il ne lui avait pas vu un air aussi paisible sur le visage.

Naruto sourit, en le voyant comme cela, il retrouvait son ami d'enfance…

Il savait que Shikamaru était malheureux mais il en ignorait la raison, il y a longtemps qu'il s'était aperçu que son ami n'allait pas bien mais quand il avait interrogé Choji, celui-ci était resté vague, disant qu'il lui fallait juste du temps. Il avait également vu les multiples conquêtes du brun, se disant qu'il allait bien finir par trouver la bonne…et il l'avait cru sincèrement quand il s'était marié, jusqu'au drame…là, impuissant, comme la plupart de ses amis, il avait assisté à la descente aux enfers de son camarade…et cela il connaissait, trop bien même, il avait vécu la même chose après le départ de Sasuke et la souffrance muette de Sakura, et il s'était battu avec violence mais aujourd'hui il était heureux, il avait réussi à ramener son meilleur ami et depuis une semaine ses deux coéquipiers sortaient enfin ensemble.

Il avait même réussi à faire tomber le l'impassible Kakashi dans les bras de son tuteur qui l'aimait en secret depuis des années…mais là il ne voyait pas…qui rendait son ami si malheureux ? Il était sur que s'il trouvait il pourrait lui rendre à jamais cet air qui lui allait si bien.

Il passa sa main sur les cheveux bruns, remettant quelques mèches en place, machinalement, en se disant : je vais trouver, Shika, je veux te rendre ton sourire.

Il se leva et passa à la salle de bain, glissant sous la douche, souriant à la pensée de la coloration qui avait surgie sur le joues de son ami quand il était entré dans sa chambre le matin, c'est vrai, il y avait de quoi se poser des questions…après tout, ce n'était un secret pour personne que Naruto était gay…alors que Shika lui, était un hétéro, Naruto ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un soupir de regret à cette constatation …le brun était tout à fait son type de mec, enfin…dommage.

Le blond se sécha rapidement, cette fois, il avait pensé à prendre ses affaires, il voulait éviter de le mettre mal à l'aise son hôte.  
>Quand il sortit de la salle de bain, habillé, il vit la lumière dans le salon et s'approcha, le brun était assis dur le canapé, les yeux fixés sur le sol :<p>

- Salut, je t'ai réveillé ?

- Shikamaru ? le blond était légèrement inquiet  
>L'interpellé releva la tête, son air paisible avait disparu et ses yeux reflétaient une telle tristesse…<br>- Naruto…je sais pas comment…je voulais te dire…

Le blond traversa rapidement l'espace qui les séparait s'assit à côté de lui de passa un bras autour de ses épaules, attirant le brun contre lui. Celui-ci se laissa guider, se retrouva bientôt dans les bras puissant du blond et se laissa aller à cette étreinte, il se blottit dans ses bras, passant les siens autour de la taille du blond, il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son compagnon, se gavant de ce contact qu'il avait si longtemps imaginé, il respira l'odeur du blond et frissonna malgré lui. Il sentait une main sur son dos le caressant doucement et une autre dans ses cheveux qu'il n'avait pas rattachés.

Naruto sentit le frisson de son compagnon et resserra un peu son étreinte…se pouvait-il que ?...non…et pourtant il sentait dans la bas de son dos les mains de son ami le caresser doucement, presque timidement, alors il dégagea une mèche de cheveux et posa doucement les lèvres dans le cou de Shikamaru, y déposant un léger baiser, il le sentit frissonner encore plus violement ce qui eut pour effet d'embraser les sens du blond, qui sentit son sexe se durcir, mais il voulait être sur, il remonta sa jambes sur le canapé et l'allongea derrière le brun sans relâcher son étreinte et il tira doucement son compagnon vers lui.

Celui-ci le laissa faire et suivit son mouvement sans décoller sa tête de l'épaule du blond qui se laissa glisser de tout son long sur le canapé se retrouvant allongé, le corps de Shikamaru sur le sien. Il pu alors sentir sur sa cuisse l'érection de celui-ci.

Surpris, il releva doucement la tête de son ami, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de Shikamaru. Ils se regardaient, à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre :

- Tu es sur Shika ?  
>- Ca fait si longtemps, Naruto…<br>Le blond ne comprenait plus rien.  
>- Alors c'est moi qui te rends aussi malheureux depuis tout ce temps ?<p>

Le brun ne répondit rien et baissa la tête et des larmes perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux, Naruto fit basculer le corps de son ami et le sien, se retrouvant au-dessus de lui, sa main cueillit les larmes caressant les joues de son ami, le sentant frissonner de nouveau, il le regarda tendrement :

- Depuis quand Shika ?  
>Le brun chercha à fuir de nouveau son regard, mais la main de Naruto maintint fermement son visage vers lui, le forçant à le regarder :<br>- J'ai besoin de savoir, dit-il doucement  
>- Depuis…depuis cette mission…où vous avez tous…faillit mourir, sortit difficilement Shikamaru.<br>Le blond voyait très bien, si longtemps ! Pensa-t-il, le départ de Sasuke…mais jamais il n'avait vu :  
>- Mais pourquoi, alors…pourquoi t'as rien dit ?<p>

Il vit les yeux du brun se voiler à cette question alors qu'il déglutissait avec difficulté :

- Sasuke.  
>Naruto jeta un regard interrogatif à son ami<br>- Quel rapport ? demanda-t-il  
>- Tu ne pensais qu'à lui…tu étais obsédé par une seule chose, le ramener, alors…<br>Le blond commençait à comprendre :  
>- Tu as cru que je l'aimais ?<br>- ben oui…murmura Shikamaru en fermant les yeux, il le croyait toujours, d'ailleurs et se demandait pourquoi Naruto lui faisait subir cela…ce coup-là, il s'en remettrait jamais…Choji allait le ramasser à la petite cuillère…mais c'était tellement bon de le sentir si près…

Il sentit quelque chose de doux se poser sur ses lèvres et surpris, rouvrit les yeux, n'osant pas y croire, il tomba dans un océan bleu où il se perdit, il sentit la pression s'accentuer et gémit entrouvrant la bouche et sentit la langue de Naruto s'engouffrer par la passage qu'il venait de donner. Les sensations qu'il l'envahirent alors étaient si intenses qu'il perdit pied, il ferma les yeux, allant la rencontre de ce baiser, il enfouit à son tour sa langue dans la bouche du blond, explorant, dévorant chaque centimètres carrés qu'il pouvait trouver, leurs deux langues entamant, ensuite un ballet effréné qu'ils ne cessèrent que par manque de souffle.

Quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent, Shikamaru chercha à reprendre pied, alors qu'il sentait la bouche de Naruto explorer son cou, le menaçant d'une nouvelle perte de contrôle, il gémit :

- Pourquoi, Naruto, pourquoi me faire ça ?  
>L'interpellé releva la tête et le regarda en souriant.<br>- Baka, Shika, Sasuke est juste mon meilleur ami, je ne l'aime pas de cette façon.

Le cerveau du brun essayait d'enregistrer l'information sans y parvenir, surtout que le blond avait passé une main sous son tee-shirt et caressait se poitrine suivant le contour de ses muscles, envoyant des ondes de chaleur qui se propageait directement à son entrejambe, le faisant gémir. La langue de Naruto était repartit à l'assaut de son cou, lui envoyant des frissons de plaisirs, il haleta et la voix du blond se fit entendre dans son oreille droite, murmurant :

- En plus, il est hètèro, baka, alors laisses-moi profiter de mon plus beau fantasme

Ces derniers mots eurent raison des dernières résistances du brun qui poussa un feulement rauque quand Naruto finit de remonter son tee-shirt le passant par-dessus sa tête, faisant subir le même sort à son haut et colla son torse brûlant contre le sien.

Il fit à son tour basculer Naruto, qui tomba du canapé, entraînant le brun dans sa chute.

Il se retrouva par terre sur le corps du blond qui avait amorti sa chute, celui-ci avait sentit le coup et s'était réceptionné sans aucun problème et le regardait toujours en souriant, une lueur de pur désir dans ses prunelles bleues. Il sentit les jambes du blond s'enrouler autour de sa taille, le plaquant contre lui, faisant entrer en contact leur deux virilités, juste séparées par leurs vêtements respectifs.

Les mains expertes de Naruto étaient déjà en train de déboutonner leurs pantalons, il commença à faire glisser celui du brun le long de ses cuisses, le rejetant au loin puis il se souleva légèrement pour faire se débarrasser du sien.

Le brun lui découvrait le torse du blond, promenant sa bouche et sa langue, goûtant chaque parcelle de ce corps de rêve qu'il avait si souvent admiré de loin, il l'entendait gémir sous ses coups de langues et quand il emprisonna un de ses bourgeon de plaisir, le mordillant doucement, le blond se cambra sous lui. Il bascula soudain la tête en arrière en criant son prénom alors que la main de celui-ci venait de pénétrer sous son boxer et s'était saisie de son membre tendu.

Ils restèrent un bon moment comme cela, savourant chacun les sensations que l'autre lui procurait, se découvrant l'un l'autre avec des gémissements de plaisirs.

Naruto reprit alors la direction de l'échange, faisant de nouveau basculer Shikamaru, il en profita pour envoyer valser les derniers bouts de tissus qui les gênaient, il se recolla contre le brun mettant leurs deux sexes l'un contre l'autre et entamant un léger mouvement du bassin, qui leurs envoyèrent une multitude de sensations.

Ils savourèrent ces instant se gorgeant l'un et l'autre de leur fantasme respectif si longtemps contenu.

Il reprit possession de la bouche du brun dans un baiser enflammé. Quand il le rompit, il regarda le brun, les cheveux collés à son cou par la sueur, les joues rosies par le plaisir, les yeux fermés, il accentua le mouvement de son bassin et vit son amant se mordre la lèvre inférieure en gémissant de plaisir.

Il plongea la tête sur son torse descendant lentement à coups de langues, cessant par ce geste le contact de leurs deux sexes, obtenant un grognement de frustration de son compagnon. Il continua sa descente prenant tout son temps, vers l'objet de ses désirs, surveillant la moindre réaction de son partenaire, il avait reprit le sexe de celui-ci dans une de ses mains alors que l'autre caressait l'intérieur de ses cuisses, il le sentit se cambrer alors que sa bouche remplaçait sa main, léchant à petit coup tout le pourtour de son membre dressé avant le prendre complètement en bouche, sa main glissa vers l'intimité du brun le caressant doucement, ses mouvements suivant ceux de sa bouche qui avait entamé un va et vient de plus en plus rapide.

Il sentait les mains du brun qui s'étaient perdus dans son cuir chevelu, s'accrochant désespérément à ses cheveux.

Sa respiration s'accélérait et ses gémissements s'intensifièrent pour se terminer dans un cri rauque quand il se lâcha dans la bouche du blond.

Naruto avala une partie de sa semence puis lubrifia ses doigts et son propre sexe avec le reste sous le regard un peu inquiet du brun. Il reprit ses lèvres, le faisant goûter ce goût unique et fit pénétrer un de ses doigts dans son intimité, alors que son autre main s'activait autour du sexe de son partenaire qui reprenait rapidement de la vigueur.

Le brun se figea, lorsque qu'il sentit le doigt de son amant, mais les sensations de son autre main le firent se cambrer encore plus, un autre doigt avait rejoint le premier et Naruto cherchait une zone précise de l'anatomie de son amant qu'il trouva bientôt en le sentant se tendre alors que ses yeux se fermaient sous le flot de plaisir qu'il recevait, il s'appliqua à passer et repasser sur cette zone en introduisant un troisième doigt à la suite, laissant tout le temps à celui-ci pour s'habituer à cette intrusion. Il savait que c'était sa première fois avec un homme, il ne voulait surtout pas le brusquer.

Shikamaru était mort de trouille, mais ce qu'il ressentait était au-delà de tout ce qu'il avait ressenti jusqu'ici, il avait des étoiles dans les yeux et perdait de plus en plus le contact avec la réalité, n'étant plus guidé que par les sensations que lui prodiguait le blond, son blond…

Il sentit de nouveau ses lèvres à la recherche des siennes et il goûta avidement la bouche

offerte. Ils rompirent le baiser et il entendit le blond le rassurer alors que les doigts le quittait lui arrachant un gémissement de frustration, il noua ses jambes autour du torse de Naruto, redoutant et espérant ce qui allait suivre, il ouvrit les yeux plongeant dans un bleu scintillant et lui dit :

- Je veux te sentir, Naruto, sil te plait…

Celui-ci s'exécuta volontiers et le pénétra doucement, il le sentit se figer mais continua cherchant cette zone qu'il retrouva bientôt en voyant le corps de son amant se cambrer brutalement, l'imbriquant encore un peu plus en lui.

Shikamaru que la douleur avait d'abord figé, reçu de plein fouet un nouveau flot de plaisir encore plus intense qui le submergea bientôt, et il en réclama plus, griffant le dos de Naruto.

Celui-ci avait commencer son va et vient, imprimant la même cadence au sexe tendu de son amant, il laissa ses sensations prendre le dessus en imposant un rythme de plus en plus soutenu, plaquant au sol Shikamaru sous ses coups de butoir.

Ils se jouirent en même temps dans un cri rauque prononçant chacun le prénom de l'autre.

Naruto se laissa tomber sur le corps de son partenaire qui le reçu en l'enfermant dans ses bras.

Au bout d'un bon moment, Le blond se laissa glisser à côté de Shikamaru, se retirant doucement, il attrapa une couverture sur le canapé pour recouvrir leurs corps en sueur et se releva sur un coude pour observer le brun. Celui-ci souriait et la main de Naruto remonta jusque son visage et suivit du doigt le contour de ce sourire. Shikamaru lui jeta un regard interrogatif :

- Tout à l'heure, quand tu dormais, je me suis promis de te redonner le sourire, lui expliqua le blond.

- Alors tu as tenu ta promesse, lui répondit le brun en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ils échangèrent un baiser langoureux et le brun se blottit dans la chaleur du blond pour s'endormir sur un avenir qu'il n'aurait même pas osé imaginer le matin même.

Le blond se fit une autre promesse en resserrant son étreinte autour de Shikamaru, faire toujours son possible pour qu'il garde son sourire, avant de s'endormir à son tour.

Fin

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez…..


End file.
